


𝙎𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 ∙𝙅𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙆𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚∙

by Belphegorspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parent Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Claire is the ex girlfriend, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a bad dad, Gabriel’s daughter, Jack Klines soulmate, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Sam Winchester, but she’s still awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn
Summary: 𝘚𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩- 𝘜𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳, 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴☯︎☯︎☯︎𝙏𝙬𝙤 𝙉𝙚𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙢𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 13 𝙴𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚍𝚎 1  
> 𝙻𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍  
> ☯︎☯︎☯︎  
> 𝙴𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚊𝚜𝚐  
> \- 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝙷𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝙱𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝙰 𝚂𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎

Gabriella's pov  
Pain was an emotional I struggled greatly with. Granted I was terrible with all my emotions, I never say the right thing and my anger always seems to just explode at all the wrong times.

Now the one person in the world who understood and loved me was gone. The pain was indescribable.

Dad pushed past the pain and went inside, to deal with the child, Jack, lucifers child. Who would most definitely be like me.

I sighed feeling as thought my heart was ripped from my body, and wiped the tears from my face. 

I turned and was meet with glowing yellow eyes causing me to jump back

"Jack" I hesitantly and slowly walked forward, this poor child was probably already threatened by dad.

The power from Jack was overwhelming, someone he wouldn't be able to dear with on his own. I wasn't able to, now I need to help him like Cas would have wanted

Jack slowly raised his hand to mine, green and yellow veins sparking through hands, and I felt a glimpse of what he felt, and I'm sure he also felt my pain, and in a single blink he was gone.

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
"We still have holy oil right" dad asked, although I wanted to help Jack, I didn't get a say in anything. I never did, Cas would always defend me but now I'm on my own.

"Dad we don't think-"

"Gabby not now, we talked about this" dad said, "this thing is not like you"

"Yes he is" I snapped, "he's exactly like me, we can help each other"

"Enough Gabriella" Dad yelled, "he isn't like you and that's it"

"Dean" Sam snapped and lightly hitting him, "don't talk to her like that, can we just talk about what happened back there"

"Oh sure which part" Dad said, "let's see, Crowely's dead, Kelly's dead, Cas is- , Moms gone, and now we have a teenage satan who almost killed us"

"Yeah because you tried to shoot him" Sam pointed out

"I tried to shoot the monster Sam, that's kinda what we do" Dad remarked

"Guess I'm a monster now because Jack and I are the same thing" I interrupted, "you can't kill him-"

"Gabriella-"

"He's a kid, just like Gabby was seven years ago" Sam interrupted another potential argument

"Him and Gabby are nothing alike" Dad argued, "and he is the son of satan and Gabby is mine"

"Look, right now all we need is a plan" Sam adds

"Yeah, kill him" Dad answers, "that's the plan, right now all that matters is finding him and ending him before he hurts anyone else and once we do that we'll figure everything else out"

"What about Cas" Sam questioned, "is he really dead"

"You know he is" Dad said coldly

I signed shutting my eyes before they could be filled tears all over again, I won't let them hurt Jack. I promised Cas.

☯︎☯︎☯︎

"You really think that Lucifer Jr. at pirate Pete's jolly treats. That he was like before I destroy the world, let me just grab a bag of curly fries" dad says sarcastically

"Look if he would have kept on the main road, he would've walked past it and I don't know-"

"Fine just make it quick" Dad sighs

"You aren't coming" Sam asked

"No" dad says, "look maybe your right, maybe the devils kid is in there just hanging out or maybe he's halfway across the country, torching Chicago. I'm gonna call Jody check in and see if she can't help us put a nationwide apb out on the creepy satanic nudist"

"Good" Sam nodded and looked to me but I lowered my gaze

I could feel the faint feel of power, he was here, not anymore but we're close and I seriously needed to get out of this car

"Gabby" Dad said pulling me from my thoughts, "you alr-"

"I need some air" I interrupted and moved out of the car, to the side of the building. 

It wasn't his fault, Jack is innocent. But Cas is dead and so is Crowley. It's not his fault.

I groaned loudly and punch the wall causing just the tiniest sting that instantly healed. I'm sure my eyes were glowing green already but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. 

I slid against the wall and let the tears run down my face and a small cry leave my lips as I dug my head between my arms.

I got up from the wall wiping the tears off my face and trying as hard as possible be completely okay. I am okay.

I walked back to the car and ignored dad who was clearly watching me and get back into the car.

☯︎☯︎☯︎

"Gabby what are you doing" Sam asked as I leaned closer to the unconscious angel, who I felt an undying connect to.

"I'm merely, observing" I shrugged, "no matter what dad says, he is like me"

"Gabby, Dean, he's just hurting and you know he doesn't deal I with the right way-"

"We're all hurting" I snapped, my eyes flashing green, "it's isn't fair, I loved Crowley and Cas, I lost them too, and Mary isn't my mother but I loved her too"

"I know" Sam said wrapping his arm around me, "Dean raised you, he sees you differently not like how he sees Jack"

"I can't be around him, Jack, when I'm around him my powers kick up and I want protect him" I explained, "I'm scared-"

Before another word could get out Jack woke and his eyes flashed their yellow

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam said holding his hands up

"You already hurt me" Jack says

"Hey it's okay Jack he's not going to hurt you" I hesitatingly hold my hand out, "remember"

Jack calmed slightly but his eyes stayed yellow, Jack slowly brought his hand to mine for a second causing green and yellow veins to blossom before I pulled away quickly

"I-I was scared" Jack whispered his eyes going back to their normal color, "and when I get scared things happen, I can't stop them"

"Why were you scared" Sam asked

"Because of the voices" Jack answers, "they were so loud, so angry"

"They're gone now, it's okay Jack" I reassured, Angel radio was difficult to deal with and I had only managed it five years into my life

"I'm sorry" Jack says abruptly, "will you tell them I'm sorry"

"Sure, of course" Sam nods still obviously afraid of Jack, "Jack, Gabby- Gabriella, she's like you, she has special powers"

"That's why you're eyes turn green, why do we have these powers" Jack asked me

"Uh we got them from our parents, our fathers" I explained, "my father is Gabriel, he's an archangel"

"My father I need to find him, he'll protect me" Jack says

"Uh Jack, listen, Thats not really what Lucifer does" Sam explains as gently as possible

"Lucifer, no that's not his name, my father is Castiel" Jack states, "my mother, she said Castiel would keep me safe. She said the world was a dangerous place, that's why I couldn't be a baby or child I had to grow up fast. That's why I choose him tone my father. Where is he"

"He's dead" Sam answers

Jack frowns and looks to me but I layed my head on Sams shoulder hiding my face. I couldn't cry. I have to be strong and I have to keep my promise to Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 13 𝙴𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚍𝚎 1  
> 𝙻𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍  
> ☯︎☯︎☯︎  
> 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚊  
> \- 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙾𝚏 𝙱𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙰𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎

Gabriella's pov  
Nephilim. I've always hated that word. I used hate what I was, but Castiel helped me. He helped me and I have to help Jack. To not hate what he is. Even when my dad was so determined to get rid of him but they couldn't. They don't know how Jack or I could be harmed, considering angel blades can't be used to hurt us.

Dad reappeared walking into the room where we were being held after having talked to the sheriff.

"Are you okay Jack" I asked sitting besides him. 

"Were you close to Castiel" Jack asked

"Yes I was, I loved him very much" I smile at the memories from Cas. "He helped me, with my powers I can help you"

"Really" Jack smiles but before either of us could respond we could stopped by a shout coming from outside the room.

Jack and I jumped up alert and wait as Dad walked to see what had happened. I gripped Sams hand, I could protect him. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him or Jack

"Dean" Sam called after a few minutes of hearing nothing but didn't get a response instead we heard metal breaking as another door broke open revealing two angels

A high pitched noise invades my mind which was still painful but much more for Jack. While I tried ignoring the pain as best as possible to help Sam.

"I'm getting really sick of you hurting my family" I snapped and held my hand up shooting the angels killing them, "are you guys okay"

"Yeah" Sam signs, "Jack are you alright"

"Fine" Jack nods from the aftermath of the angel radio.

"Aww you have both of them ready for me" Another angel says

"Don't" Sam warns

"Or what other one" the angels taunts

"You angels need to learn to leave my family alone" I snap at the angel and she falls clenching her head in pain

Dad comes behind and stabs her with an angel blade finally being rid of these angels.

☯︎☯︎☯︎

After finally being done with the angels and the human that I was hurt. I had healed him much to my dads argument, he didn't want me outing myself but couldn't let Clark be hurt when I could help. Sam and dad were talking alone, most likely about Jack but I didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"Are you alright Jack, I know angel radio can be difficult to handle" I asked

"Yes, how do you manage it" Jack asked, "you seem so amazing with your powers"

"practice" I answer, "it's going to take you a while but you'll get the hang it eventually, and I promise I'll help you"

"Thank you Gabriella" Jack smiles

"You can call me Gabby, my family and friends call me that" I said

"Gabby, so are we friends" Jack ask

"Of course" I smile, "we'll be best friends"

"Gabby cmon" Dad calls us to the car

☯︎☯︎☯︎

We went back to the house where Cas and Kelly were. Now was the hard part, saying goodbye. I hate goodbyes but now was the time.

Dad has gotten Cas's body to burn while Sam, Jack, and I were outside.

I held Sams hand tightly and simply listens to him talk instead of actually doing it myself. I couldn't talk or I knew I would start crying. Crying sucks.

"Do you wanna say anything" Sam asked but only Jack spoke up

"What do you say" Jack asked

"Right, uh, thank you, you say thank you and you say your sorry. You hope there somewhere without sadness or pain. You hope there somewhere better, you say goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 13 𝙴𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚜 2  
> 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚁𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚘𝚗  
> ☯︎☯︎☯︎  
> 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚊  
> \- 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

Third pov  
After a very long drive, Sam had finally convinced Dean to let them stay in a motel with a exceptional of complaining a lot. And they called me the child Gabby thought.

"This is nice" Jack smiles and looks around the room

"Let's ward the place, get a bite, get a few hours of sleep, hit the road first thing in the morning" Sam explains as Jack and Gabby jump onto the bed switching the tv on to cartoons

"It's wonderful" Jack says in awe watching the best carton in the Winchester opinion.

"Hey no" Dean says to the two, "and your on the couch sport, Gabby, Sam and I can share"

"You and Sam" Gabby giggles, "I'll believe that when I see it, can I share with you"

"Sure" Dean smiles at his daughter

☯︎☯︎☯︎

Gabby yawns and lays her head on deans shoulder and closing her eyes but not falling asleep.

"You can slow dow, you know" Dean says to Jack, "it's not gonna disappear"

"That's hypocritical" Gabby mumbles and smiles when Dean pokes her side

"Quiet young lady" Dean smiles

"This book" Jack points to the Bible, "it mentions my father not Castiel but Lucifer"

"Oh yeah Lucifers big in the Bible lotta screen time" Dean says

"So is my father" Gabby adds and grabs the Bible

"You're father, isn't your father Dean" Jack asked

"Dean is my dad, but my father is Gabriel" Gabby answers, "my mom loved him so much, she named me after him"

"So Gabriel and Dean are your fathers" Jack asked still confused

"Gabriel helped create me but Dean protected me, loved me, and kept me safe. That's the difference between Fathers and dads" Gabby explained

"Like Castiel being my dad but Lucifer being my father" Jack say

"Yes exactly" Gabby nods

"And God, he's in here too. Is he famous or something" Jack asked

"Yeah, uh, he basically created everything" Sam explains

"And then he skipped out leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer" Dean adds

"My hero" Gabby smiles and lays her head against him again

"So gods like my grandfather, he's family and that's good" Jack says

"No, he hates us while me, he's says people like are abominations" Gabby scoffs, "but I just think he's scared of how powerful we can be"

"Gabbs that's not true, you're not-, you and Jack are not abominations" Sam refuted

"I know" Gabby nods smiles at the two older brother

"All right I say we get some rest it's been a long day, we're starting early tomorrow" Sam says as they hear the floorboards creak and footsteps approaching.

Dean gently pushes the two angels back while heading to the door and Sam grabs his gun ready for any attackers. Dean opens the door slowly and pulls the person into the room and onto the couch

"Donatello" Sam signs

"Donny" Gabby squeals with a smile

"Sam, Dean is god with you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 13 𝙴𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚜 2  
> 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚁𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚘𝚗  
> ☯︎☯︎☯︎  
> 𝙰𝚔𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊  
> \- 𝙻𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙾𝚏 𝚂𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕

Gabriella's pov  
Donny relaxes into the couch and catches his breath

"You okay" Sam asked

"Pretty much, no soul of course thanks to Amara. It's kind of like losing your appendix. You never really noticed it when you had it, but now when I come to a moral crossroad I ask myself what would Mr. Rogers do and as soon as I nail that I'm usually good" Donatello rambles on

"Why are you here" Dad stops him from rambling on more

"Yes. That is the question we must all ask" Donatello starts

"I don't think that's what he meant Donny" I said

"Oh, well after god left, I said to myself, 'Donatello you are so retired.' I mean who needs a prophet of god when there is no god so a few days ago, I'm online checking out condos in Boca, and I am knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power. Not exactly like gods more like something new, fresh. I was drawn to it. It's here, it's right here. It's you" Donatello looks up to Jack who stood besides me, "who are you"

"I'm Jack" he answers

"Jack is a nephilim like Gabby" Sam explains

"But nothing like her" Dean interrupts

"Exactly like her" Sam argues

"Nothing like her-"

"Okay we get you disagree, but please stop" I muttered

"Another child of an Angel and a human" Donatello states

"Archangel actually, Lucifers" Sam adds, "and Donatello here is a prophet"

"Which means he has a direct line to god or heaven" Dad explains to Jack

"Yes, while not so much anymore" Donatello commented, "but look at you, the waves of power so intense, and you both together"

"Wait, what do you mean together" Dad asked

"While these waves of power, it's like-, it's blending together" Donatello explains, "but Jacks power, your powers nothing like your fathers not dark, not toxic. It's more like Gabby's, pure, light"

"That so" Sam says

"Not yet" Dad continues

"Saying that implies that one day I might also become evil" I replied giving dad a smile

"If Jack is sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here, the angels are still out their. I mean who else might be listening. He needs protection"

☯︎☯︎☯︎

Being younger had lost of disadvantages like Dad and Sam not listening to me when I told them letting Jack get a tattoo was not the way to go

"Are you nervous" I asked Jack while Sam showed the artist the picture of the tattoo

"Yes" Jack says, "do you have any"

"I do but not those" I confirm

"And are you're sure about this" the Artist asked Jack

"Yeah" Jack stutters

"Just turn the damn thing on and start buzzing" Dad mutters impatiently

"It's a family thing, kind of like a family crest" Sam day and shows the artist his same tattoo

"So you hear Donatello, no evil vibes from Jack" Sam spoke

"Proves nothing" dad insists

"Dad, Jacks not evil, he's powerful not evil I could feel it" I said, "also what Cas said about two nephilims-"

"It was a theory" dad argues, "there has never been two nephilims alive at the same time"

"And Cas said we would either hate each other or love each other, and I don't exactly hate him" I announce

Before Dad make another remake, the machine started sparking and buzzing, while also throwing the artist back.

"While there's sign number one" dad mutters to Sam and walks over to Jack, "did you do"

"I'm not sure" Jack said, "it hurt"

"Okay, sometimes things hurt so you just man up and deal with it" Dad explains

"Yes I understand, pain is a part of the complete human experience accepting it is a sign of maturity" Jack acknowledges

"Right, I think your machine might've fritzed out there, you might wanna get that looked at" Dad says to the artist who seems to be dazed

☯︎☯︎☯︎

"Okeydokey" the artist say as he finally finishes his work on Jack

"Looks good Jack" Sam nods but the tattoos don't last long

"Told you" I mumble and hand Jack his shirt to hide the disappearing tattoos from the artist

"I'm sorry I don't know why it-"

"It's okay Jack" I signed knowing that when we get back there would just be another fight


End file.
